Ever more stringent legal regulations with regard to the admissible pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines used in motor vehicles make it necessary to implement various measures for lowering pollutant emissions. The formation of pollutants is highly dependent on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Correspondingly improved mixture preparation can be attained if the fuel is metered in at very high pressure. For diesel internal combustion engines, the fluid pressures are over 2000 bar. In particular in the case of internal combustion engines, high demands are placed on the precision of the injection valve.